Be Prepared! Organization XIII
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Like the title says Organization XIII does a version of the classic Scar song Be Prepared. Read & Review


Summary: You know after watching The Lion King and playing KH2 I got this idea. After Roxas reunites with Sora the rest of the organization is discussing what they going to do now, and Xenmas does the classic Scar song Be Prepared. It's also edited for his version of it.

Disclaimer: Neither of these belongs to me.

"That blasted Axel! I won't be able to sit for a week!"

A figure with black and gray hair and an eye patch over one eye grumbled as he had burned marks over him. "Well that's what you get after you goose him!" Laughed Demyx a blond musician. "It's not funny dude," Grumbled Xigbar. Demyx continued laughing. "Shut up!" Having enough of this Xigbar tackled him and the two went into a fisticuff pounding each other. "Knock it off!" A burst of wind blew them apart and the black haired lancer Xaldin walked in with Luxord a gambler who controlled time. "It's bad enough our numbers are down by half and we don't need you two reducing us even more!" Threatened Xaldin. "Well he started it!" Accused Xigbar at Demyx who stuck his tongue out at him. "No wonder, the others got themselves killed." Said Luxord at the two.

"Well if Axel hadn't betrayed us and Marluxia and his bimbo girlfriend hadn't gotten themselves killed we'd still be on top." Said Demyx. "We are still on top, it's that blasted Sora and his friends that we are not XIII anymore." Said Xigbar glaring at the youngest member. Saix walked into the chamber and looked over them all. "I have to agree with Xigbar, if that boy and his petty friends hadn't been asleep for a year, we might have had Kingdom Hearts by now." "Yeah, I'm tired of pretending to fell." Muttered Luxord. "Well then again we're pretty much better off than those Heartless." Said Xigbar. "Yeah, I hate Heartless." Said Demyx.

"Yeah they sure are stupid,"

"And pushy,"

"And stinky,"

"And man are they…UUGGGLYYYYY!"

With that Xigbar and Demyx exploded into laughter joined by the others who chuckled. "Oh, surely being a heartless wasn't all that bad." The five looked up and saw Xenmas on a ledge. "After all, all of you were a heartless at one point." "Yeah, but still how long till we can obtain Kingdom Hearts?" Asked Luxord. "The boy is unwittingly doing our job and Axel needs to be punished as well." "And how are we suppose to do that have Sora kill him? Asked Xaldin. "That would be too merciful, and besides Axel isn't the only that needs to be punished." Said Saix. "Right the King and that boy Riku along with Diz need to be taught a lesson." Said Xigbar. "Yeah, they're starting to get on my nerves with their interference." Said Luxord "For now though we need to concentrate on luring Sora to worlds with Heartless so we can collect the hearts." Said Xaldin. "Yeah, but when Sora finishes the job what do you expect us to do, kill him after he finishes the job of making Kingdom Hearts?" Said Demyx.

Xenmas smiled an evil smile and replied. "Precisely," The others looked up in confusion and wondered what he was planning. "Are time has now come, but first we must have the Keyblader do our work for us. And then we can finally be whole."

_I never thought Nobodies Essential_

_They're weak and at times Bland_

_But with a little luck they have the Potential_

_To become something Grand_

With that he leapt down and the members scattered out of his way. Music filled the room as He started walking and black smoke filled the room covering the chamber. He then emerged from the smoke and started singing:

_I know your powers of retention, is as wet as a creeper's backside._

Seeing Demyx playing his Sitar he reached over and slapped it causing Demyx to go into a military salute pose.

_But thick as you are pay attention! My words are a matter of pride,_

_It's clearly from your vacant expression's the lights are not all on upstairs_

Running his hand over Demyx's face he then heard Xigbar and Luxord laughing from behind.

_But we're talking kings and successions even YOU can't be caught unaware!_

He leapt backwards and scared the two into falling off their chairs into a fifty-foot drop.

He leapt down to the bottom just as the two crashed.

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, prepare for sensational news!_

_A shinning new era is tiptoeing nearly._

Xaldin had a question to ask him as he swaggered around the arena. And with that Xenmas grabbed his cheek and answered

_And where do we feature?_

_Just listen to teacher._

Xaldin rubbed his cheek in annoyance as Xenmas floated to a top of a cliff where Demyx was playing his sitar.

_I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am last given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared Be Prepared!_

Kicking Demyx off the cliff who landed on his members who fell into a pile of skeletons.

"Yeah be prepared! We'll be prepared! "For what?" Asked Xigbar wearing a Ram skull in confusion. "For the death of Sora and The King!" Shouted Xenmas. "Why are they sick?" Asked Xigbar who got picked up by the throat. "No fool, we're going to kill them, and Riku too." Said Xenmas with a smile imagining their dead bodies as he dropped him.

"Great Idea! Who needs a keyblader?" Said Demyx as he and Xigbar and Luxord started chanting. "No Keyblader! No Keyblader! La-La-La!" "Idiots!" Shouted Xenmas in fury. "There will be a Keyblader!" "Hey, but you said uh," "I will be the keyblader! After I destroy them all I will wield the Keyblade! Stick with me and you'll have all the hearts in the universe!" That brought cheering from them and cries of "Long live the Keyblader," As thousands of Nobodies appeared cheering.

The scene changed with all the types of Nobodies marching in a Military fashion and turning to face their leader who stood on top of a cliff overlooking them.

_It is great that we'll soon be connected, with a Keyblader who will be all-time adored._

Xenmas continued singing as well and made a throat slash motion.

_Of course quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties of course_

_The future is littered with prizes although I'm the main addressee _

_The point that I must emphasize is..._

_YOU WON'T GET A HEART WITHOUT ME!_

Leaping down and picking out a hapless Dusk who fell threw a crack in the floor.

The floor started quaking andXenmas leapt on top of a piece of rock craig, which was rising to the sky as the nobodies continued singing and dancing while he, and the others raised into the air.

_So be prepared for the coup of the century,_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam,_

_Meticulous planning_

_(We'll have Hearts, lots of Hearts)_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Decades of Denial_

_(We repeat Endless Meat)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Be the keyblader undisputed_

_Respected Saluted_

_And seen for the wonder I am!_

_Yes my weapons and ambitions are bared!  
Be Prepared!_

Nobodies were waving skeletons in the air and Demyx was playing his Sitar next to Saix who was playing an on makeshift xylophone.

_Yes our weapons and ambitions are bared!  
Be prepared!_

With that they began laughing evil laughter as they prepared their evil plans to take Kingdom Hearts.

So what'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
